Solve for $x$ : $4 = \dfrac{x}{4}$
Multiply both sides by $4$ $ 4 {\cdot 4} = \dfrac{x}{4} {\cdot 4} $ Simplify: $16 = \dfrac{x}{\cancel{4}} \cdot \cancel{4}$ $x = 16$